Spare Another 25 Minutes
by MsDayDream
Summary: I used to be that innocent little peasant named Bella but when a lawyer cam in my bungalow, i was dressed into a princess who needs to manage the family company like my grandmother's wishes
1. Chapter 1: Meet my Unbearable Life

**Spare Another Twenty-Five Minutes**

**-Chapter One: Meet My Unbearable Life-**

— **[Bella] ****—**

"Hi Ma!" I said in glee as I walk over to Esme. She opened her arms to hug me tight, she squeezed me like a little plushy.

"I missed you so much!" she said in her happiest tone.

I just got home from my boarding school in California. I can only travel back here in Washington at the end of the month due to lack of money and my work. College became hard for me to handle since I got a job at the same time. I study in the morning and work by night. I can only visit Esme when I have a day-off in the weekends but I have to go back immediately to California, for sure I have work the next day.

"How's school?" she asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Great!" Esme doesn't know I'm working by night. I told her that the school provides everything for me, that I'm a scholar in Sacramento University. I don't want her to work for my schooling because she's getting weaker and weaker. It's really bad that she's suffering from this aneurism. It's unbearable and weakening to leave her all alone here, I was thinking of hiring a personal nurse but it will cause additional expenses. Her medication had really caused me a lot of money not-to-mention the nervousness I get when I'm in California.

I want to stay here with her but I really need to go to California, Jacob gave me a discount in my tuition fee, so it will be cheaper, and there's no university around in Forks. I'm not alone in California. I have my trusty best friend named Jacob Black. I love that little puppy. He always helps when he can.

"Did you take your medicines? That's twice a day."

"Yes Mommy Bella" she joked as she giggled playfully. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Beef Steak" I smiled. Esme's a bad cook, the only dish she perfected is Beef Steak, and so it became my favorite meal.

She went to the kitchen to prepare the dish, I followed her there. She washed then placed the ingredients on the pan and turned on the heat. I stare at her as Esme place the seasoning one by one. Soon, it smells good enough to eat.

"You're getting better at cooking!" I uttered. Esme gave me a smile.

I prepared the table knife and fork. I pulled the chair for her. I want to make her feel a little like a queen for today. I'm going back to California tomorrow morning. I want to cherish my hours with my Ma.

I also prepared a pitcher of apple juice for her. It's her favorite, especially done with Washington apples. [A/N: I hate the taste of Washington apples. LOL.]

I sat and prayed then I took a piece. The food tastes perfect. "I've been longing for this all month." I said with a smile on my lips.

"You missed the food, not me."

"I missed you more than anything!" I uttered strongly.

"Like that's even true"

"It is" I smiled again.

"Why would you love someone like me?"

"Because, even if I'm not you're real daughter, you gave me the basic things that I need. And you never treated me like I'm some kind of stranger in this house." She stayed silent upon hearing my words yet her smile cannot be hidden.

I'm just adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Esme is unable to bear a child, her son died upon her labor. Almost put her life into danger. Carlisle was a doctor in the only hospital in Forks. He died a few years ago when I was 12. Esme never told me how Carlisle died. Whenever I try to ask, she just ends up changing the topic. I was stubborn in asking her but I gave up in the end.

Esme's alone in the house. This situation really bothers me, what if her aneurism strikes without me here. Who would rush her to the hospital?

We ate silently. I poured some apple juice on Esme's glass. I got my eyes staring at the glass. Suddenly Esme began wailing, holding the back her neck. She screamed. I broke my grip on the glass pitcher and the sound of breaking glass filled the small dining room. This is the thing I'm talking about. Her aneurism may get worse.

I helped her stand up from her chair and started heading for the door. I grabbed the keys to my scarlet truck then helped her on the passenger seat. I started the engine nearly killing myself of tension. I drove as fast as I can to bring her to the hospital. She is placed on a stretcher. I followed the nurses as they rush her to the E.R.

"Miss, you can't go in" the girl in white said respectfully. I wept the tears coming from my eyes. I waited patiently by the bench still crying.

My phone rang. I took my phone and saw Jacob was calling.

"Hey Jake."

"Why didn't you tell me you're going to Washington today?" he said like a little kid. "I should have gone there with you."

"You're on duty today right?"

"I can arrange that."

"Yeah, because you can't get fired, the manager has a crush on you."

"Yup, that's the advantage of being handsome" He scoffed from the other line. "Wait, why are you in such a dull tone? What happened?"

"Esme had an attack."

"How is she now?"

"I don't know yet… Uhh.. Can I call you later?"

"Yeah"

"Bye." I pressed the red button on my phone.

I saw the nurses transfer Esme to the Intensive Care Unit. I went inside her room having no idea how to pay the hospital bill. I sat on the chair just beside her hospital bed. I held her hand and kissed it gently with my soft lips as the tears of pain escape my eyes.

After a few hours I found myself sleeping with my head on my crossed arms lying on Esme's bed. Suddenly, I heard someone knock on the door. I lifted myself off the chair and headed for the door. It opened and hit me on my head.

"Ow…" I whimpered.

"Oh, sorry Bella, I didn't know you're standing there." Jacob said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just want to check on you and Esme… How is she?" he handed me a basket full of Washington apples.

"She needs to stay for three to five days I guess." I placed the basket on the nearest table.

"Don't worry about the bill, I got it."

"Jake, you don't ha—"he placed a finger on my lips.

"Shush… I will not take no for an answer. I know you got a hard time paying your tuition fee and her medication. I just want to help you out… And Bella, will I kill you to say thank you, just thank you, no more arguments" he whispered to my ear while holding a finger at me.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, that's better." I hugged his muscular chest.

"I promise I'll repay you off in some way." He placed his arms around my waist tightly. "Right now, just list that down."

"Bella?" I broke off my embrace to Jake upon hearing Esme.

"Esme, Jake visited. He brought apples." I said.

"Thank you, Jacob." Esme said with a grateful weak smile.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Cullen" he turned to me. "I guess I better head out." He leaned closer to my ear and whispered lightly "I'm going to your house, ok?"

I nodded swiftly so Esme couldn't see. "I'll be staying for the night."

"What about your school tomorrow?" Esme asked.

"I can travel around six in the morning." Jacob looked worried.

"I can go with you, travelling alone is a bit dangerous." He suggested.

"Jake, please, I said I can." I looked at him quite annoyingly. "Sorry" I apologized for my tone. Jacob went outside. "Ma, excuse me." Esme nodded.

I followed Jacob.

"Jake? What's wrong?" he turned to face me.

"It's you, Bella. You never let me help you… you never ask if you needed any help wherein fact you do. The situation is getting more difficult in your case… I'll go now." He walked away.

"I'll catch up in a jiff" I whispered, then went inside again. Esme looked at me smiling. I wondered instantly.

"Honey, did Jacob propose to you yet?" I blushed.

"No, Jake is just a friend, and it'll stay like that." I didn't hear myself. "Ma, can I grab a few things at home, I'll return as soon as possible."

"Yes, hurry dear." I went straight to my truck then drove off to Esme's house.

I saw Jacob sitting on the first step by the porch. "You forgot to give me the keys." He said in an utterly cold tone.

"Sorry"

He scanned my truck. "So you still have that." The truck originally belongs to Carlisle, Jacob just fixed the old thing when we reached junior year.

"Yup." I sat beside him and rest my head on his shoulder. He placed one hand on my shoulder.

"Esme asked earlier she said _'did Jacob propose to you yet_?' I just turned red… you know I also wondered, what are we really?"

"We're two peas in a pod, partners in crime, we're best pals… Why did you wonder?" he breathed heavily "Why? Want me to kiss you?" his lips curved into a sinister smile.

"EWW... NO" I said sharply. I got disgusted with myself instantly I pulled away from his shoulder.

"Sweet naïve little Bella, never kissed, never touched." I ignored those words with a clever tone.

"I need to get something for Esme… BRB…"

I pulled out the keys from my right back pocket. I placed one key inside the keyhole then turned it lightly, the door clicked open. I saw the room still has the light turned on. There goes another dollar; the electricity, water and other bills. I think I can't handle anymore of the pressure. My debt to Jacob will be higher than what I need to pay now, maybe doubled. I leaned my head on the door's frame. My knees suddenly weakened as I think about my debt.

I tried to regained strength and marched my way to Esme's room. I grabbed whatever it is necessary to bring in the hospital. I placed everything on a gym bag. I think this is good for three or five days. I grabbed a few things for my own to get me through the night.

I really need to stay here. But I really can't because I don't want to risk losing my job at Verdiana Café. Right now I'm in a really desperate need of money. It's shameful to ask any more money from Jake. I really need to pay him immediately.

Something popped out of my mind. Where does Jake get that money? Maybe he's a mafia, a member of a syndicate… or worse, a call boy. My eyes widened. I wish he's not. I went immediately downstairs and looked for him. I saw Jake leaning against his black car.

"A ride to the hospital?"

"Jake, where do you get money?" he looked shocked upon hearing my words.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just need to know." My palms became wet with cold water coming out of my pores; I placed my hands inside the pocket of my blue Hoddie jacket.

"That's not important, Bella" he grinned.

"C'mon tell me, I need to know" I narrowed my vision to see him clearly in the dark.

"Billy gives me 50 a week and I get extra from Verdiana… I have my savings too… And I don't have to pay for my tuition, remember…?" he blinked three consecutive times. "Happy?" he made me suspicious, it's one reason from him that didn't convince me. I stared at him, like I wanted him to tell the truth or something. "Bella, you're scaring me. Please stop glaring!" he exclaimed as I took him off my vision.

"Be sure that you didn't get that money from something illegal."

"Yeah, I swear" he half raised his hand as if pledging. I really don't know Jacob much even if we spent most our lives together. I think I only know him about 70 to 80% of his personality. After all, everyone usually have a secret or two.

I smiled. "Let's go!" He took the gym bag from my hands and placed it inside the car. He sat on the driver's seat from the other side. I took the passenger side then he started to drive away from my house to the hospital.

Esme was in a deep sleep, then I left her sleeping soundly; I just wanted to accompany her before leaving again. I told the nurses to keep her busy with some small talks, since she's frequently in the hospital this year.

I found Jake sleeping on the couch; I approached him and shook him lightly until his eyelids looked up at me.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, making him stand up holding his keys.

"Yeah…"

**~ζ~**

"Jake! Nice suit… what's it for?"

"Pi-Piano recital?" he stuttered. It sounded nothing like the truth.

"Why did you answer in question form?" I wondered. "And you didn't even invite me to watch you? How rude!" I blurted out.

"It's for VIPs only…" his voice quivered.

"No, I don't buy it. It's impossible for an amateur."

"I've been practicing for almost half of my life, how can I still be an amateur?"

"But you're certainly not a pro yet."

"Wait…" he paused. "It's your day-off today, why are you here?"

"It's boring at my apartment, and since you're here, working at Verdiana is not boring, I switched schedules with Tyler, so tomorrow will be my off."

"So we'll go?"

"Yup!" I said cheerfully with a smile.

Jacob's cell phone rang. "Excusez-moi, belle mademoiselle, (Excuse me, beautiful lady) I need to take this call." I headed to the employee's room to change to my waitress outfit. When I got out of the Employee CR, I bumped into Nessie.

"Good morning… Bella?" Nessie greeted. "It's your day-off today, why are you here?"

"It's boring at home." I whispered. "So, Ms. Manager, what do I do?"

"Stay here… three hours… ok?" she held up two fingers.

"Why?"

"Don't ask just stay here." She headed for the door.

I thought I won't be bored if I go to work today but it's just weird for Nessie to let me idle in the staff room. And moreover, it's Sunday, this is the day where most of the avid customers come. Working in Verdiana Café as a waitress is my job, although I learned a bit of cooking French dishes here thanks to Lauren, the amazing chef.

At first, I didn't think that I can get this job since I'm only 18 and this is one of the most expensive fine dining restaurants in Sacramento. Jake helped me get this job. This place is also considered as a five star restaurant so it kind of seemed impossible. And it amazes me because the manager, Ms. Renesmee McLaughlin is only 25 years old, and she does her job really well too, plus she's not a grouch like that other manager, Mr. Thomas Sawyer, talk about lazy McGrumpy pants.

Other than Jake and me there's also Jessica, Tyler and Angela who acts as the waiters here, the younger ones actually. I don't come close to the other waiters at 30 and above, I just think it's weird to talk to them. It's really fun working with Nessie and the others especially my best friend.

"Hot Chocó?" Lauren placed the hot cup on the table where I'm seated.

She sat beside me with a smile on her lips "Yeah, thanks! Hey aren't you supposed to be cooking?" she breathed heavily.

"I'm a bit tired, as you know we opened at 7 in the morning and—" Renesmee caught our attention when she burst from the door suddenly.

"Bella, you're needed at table nine."

"Me?" I pointed at myself. "Better head to your post, Lauren." I smiled as I stood up heading outside the employee's room. I sighed as I made my way to table nine.

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Bella (My name is Bella), I will be serving you today." I greeted with a cheerful smile as I notice Jacob, still in the tux, standing by the entrance of the café talking to a man who's about the same height as his.

"Ms. Waitress?" a man called out. "You're spacing out... I said I want to have the lobster and two orders of lasagna." The girl in front of her was giggling at my reaction, it really made me annoyed but I can't show it. "Oui? (Yes?)"

"Oui… Oui… monsieur… Just a few minutes and your order will be here." I trailed off to the kitchen.

"Lauren, one lobster and two lasagnas on table nine."

I sighed as I thought how I hated my tongue to be so twisted every day. Since this is a French restaurant, it's a requirement for the waiters and waitresses to speak the language, just the basics anyway.

I eyed Jacob from the kitchen window, I see he's still talking to the guy with the black cowboy hat with long hair. Their conversation ended when the man patted Jacob's back and left him with a smile. _"Who is he?"_ I asked to myself.

"Bella, table nine."

"Oui…" I grabbed the tray and held one in my hand. I walked over to table nine and placed the orders. It seems like the girl he was with earlier disappeared.

"Merci…" he whispered. "You're name suits you well, Bella" he blurted out suddenly making me shocked. "Wearing a waitress outfit is such a waste of beauty… How's about I take those off of you?" my jaw dropped as I heard his unpleasing words. I didn't care what punishment I'll get after this but I need to slap him hard, which I did when his date arrived. I felt somehow relived hurting him badly.

"Quel l'enfer! (What the hell!)" I shouted out. "S'il vous plaît partir (Please leave)" my voice was sure and powerful. I was certain that everyone in the restaurant was giving me their horrifying glares. I pointed to the door with fuming eyes pinned him on his seat.

"Bella, Bella" Jacob came in close, he held my shoulder and tried to calm my senses but it was no use, I held my hand into a fist and was ready to punch him but Jacob restraint me before I could do so. "Calm down… Bella please" he whispered in my ear, his tone sounded more of a plead.

"Jacob, can you tell her who am I?" the man's tone denoted arrogance and then he scoffed right after, mocking me even more.

"Mike, I'll talk to her… Please enjoy the meal?" he said awkwardly. "I apologize sincerely." I stood up beside Jacob, I still cannot believe that he's apologizing when that Mike is the one at fault.

I can't take the sight I'm seeing so without thinking I released some words out. "JAKE, WHAT ARE YOU APOLOGIZING FO—?" he cupped his hand over to my mouth.

"Enough, Bella" he whispered once again, I shoved his hand away from me, I grabbed the wine on the table and poured it all over him then marched my way to the kitchen. His expression was completely pissed off. I banged the door and everyone's eyes stared at me.

"What was that all about?" Nessie asked worriedly.

"The guy at table nine just harassed me."

"WHAT? But that's Michelangelo Greiner?" she exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"Slapped his ugly face and poured wine all over him." Nessie looked pale all of a sudden.

"BELLA, I'm sorry." Jacob came in from the door. "It's just his typical attitude."

"How do you know him?" I asked sitting on the floor. "Who is he anyway?"

He silenced for awhile before answering as if searching for the words. "My dad is friends with his family… And the Greiners own 22% of Verdiana Café branches in America." He sat beside me.

"So? That's not enough reason to harass me like that…. He's just inhuman."

"I understand." I leaned to his shoulder as my tears began to fall. "Hey, don't cry"

"Do you know what he said?" I sniffed. " 'Wearing a waitress outfit is such a waste of beauty… How about I take those off of you'… and he was grinning! I hate him so much. I should have poured muriatic acid in his ugly face."

"I'm really sorry I can't defend you, he's just a little bit more powerful than us, here… if I could then I would punch his head right off of his shoulders… I'm really sorry I can't, Bella"

"It's not your fault." He kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, he's gone now" I sat up. "I need to go change to my waiter _costume_…" he joked making me feel a little relieved.


	2. Chapter 2: My False Reflection

**Spare another Twenty-Five Minutes**

**-Chapter Two: My False Reflection-**

— **[Bella] ****—**

"Ma! I'm heading there today, maybe in about an hour I'll be arriving"

"Oh, what you want for dinner?"

"Anything"

"What about spaghetti?"

"Sounds great… take care bye, love ya" I pressed the red button on my phone. I breathed heavily then stared outside Jacob's car.

"That was a long sigh" he blurted out suddenly. I smiled. "I hope it's a sigh of relief"

"Yeah, I guess so… everything seems to be in place right now." I took a glance of him. "Thank you for everything Jake, you're a real friend, I promise you in some way I will repay you for all this."

"You don't really need money to repay me… just be my friend and that's enough." I thanked him with a smile. The atmosphere fell silent for a moment. I took a CD and played it so it won't be as boring.

We soon arrived at my house. Esme was waving to us by the front porch. I gave her a great big hug before running inside the house.

"Hey Jake, come on" I called with a gesture.

"Yup, thanks" he walked over to where I'm standing. I placed my arms over to him and patted his head like a little kid. "Stop that!"

"I love you!" I joked.

"Love you too!" he replied in between giggles.

"Hey, you two lovebirds get over here… the food's ready!"

"Ma! Lovebirds?" I said with a funny rhythm in my tone. "We're nothing more just _best_ friends" I amplified the word 'best' strongly. We were always told to confess about our relationship but no, there was nothing more than just being friends, everyone is always mistaken us to be in a more serious relationship, even my mom teases me with Jacob. "I swear I love him, but as a really, really, really close friend only" I repeated the word exaggeratedly to clarify the truth. I glanced at him with a childish grin written on my lips.

"Yup, Mrs. Cullen" he blurted suddenly. "I tried courting her but it just feels uncomfortable."

"That's what I said to my mom too when your dad and were in high school and I call Carlisle my best friend" she smiled dearly as if telling me that I will marry Jacob in the future. "Ok… enough chatter, let's eat."

I led the prayer then we ate dinner with slight conversations and giggles in between. We silenced when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it" I stood up then headed for the door.

"Who is it?" I said before turning the knob.

"It's me your Aunt Eloise" I turned the lever.

I hugged her. "You should have told us you're coming Aunt Lou!"

"I just want to barge in… I guess I want to surprise you and Esme" she walked straight to the kitchen as I trail behind her. "Wow, what a handsome young fella!" she exclaimed upon seeing Jacob. I sat down when she followed "Bella, you have a good taste in picking a boyfriend." My eyes widened upon hearing her words.

"Aunt Lou, there's a huge difference between a best friend and a boyfriend!"

"But, it starts with letter _b_ and has the word _friend_ in it" Aunt Lou is always fond of teasing people without any plan of stopping.

"But it's completely different."

"Fine, I surrender, your denial is pretty strong."

"I'm not denying, I'm just telling the truth!" Aunt Lou's face fell to a gloom.

"Ok, stop, Lou, you should be ashamed of yourself, Jacob's blushing!" I sank to my seat with my hands crossed. _"Even Ma doesn't believe me,"_ Jacob just resumed eating with a smile on his face.

"Sorry Jake" I whispered.

"Don't worry, I don't mind." he whispered back. "I'm used to it, anyway."

A knock on the door caught our attention. "Who might that be?" Esme said to herself.

"I'll get it for you." Jake stood up and headed for the door.

"Thank you." Esme sat beside Aunt Lou.

Aunt Lou was frighteningly staring at me, she glared at me anxiously. "Bella, dear, I want warn you with Jacob. He's very attractive. He looks like that type of man that would go screwing other women after he's done with you. Just like your Uncle Rob."

"Lou, I said stop it. Don't you realize that she's innocent about those things… and don't bring Rob in the conversation, Jake's not anything like Rob."

"I'm not with Jacob… period." I stood up not realizing my rudeness, I followed Jacob to the door. I saw a guy in a black suit standing by the door with Jacob. "Who's he?"

"Ms. Bella Cullen?" he asked as he saw me, I became surprised instantly upon hearing my name from him. "H-How do you know me?"

"Let me introduce myself." he shoved Jacob off of his way. "I'm Atty. Eric Yorkie" he held my hand to a shake.

"I'm sorry, am I suppose to know you Mr. Attorney?" I pulled my hand away from his grip. "If it's about the house, I already paid for it, I just need to pay for the interest and… you don't need to take it out of our possession, do you?" he just smiled.

"I'm not here in regards to your house… May I come in? I'll explain my presence."

"Yes you may." I looked at Jacob. He has that sense of distrust to the lawyer when he eyed him in a slightly furious glare.

He sat on the couch. "Bella, who is that?"

"Ma, He's Atty. Yorkie." I said as he nodded gently.

"I'm here because of Ms. Bella Cullen."

"What about me?" I reacted. Esme sat beside me on the couch. The mysterious lawyer stared at her.

"I believe she's Mrs. Esme Cullen, the wife of the deceased Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"How do you know that?" I asked with one brow up.

"Mr. Yorkie, I know it's rude of me to ask you this, but may I ask you to leave our property? Your company with us in this time of the night worries me. And you don't look like you live anywhere in Washington."

"Ma, please let him talk." Her eyes looked worried.

"Yes, I am indeed not from Washington… I am from Arizona." his tone made me frightened. "But I assure you Mrs. Cullen, I'm to be trusted."

"Then please proceed." I said in a formal tone like him.

"I hate to break the bad news to Ms. Bella, but she has to know."

"_Know what?"_ I wondered in my thoughts.

"Ms. Bella, Mrs. Esme Cullen is not your biological mother."

"Yes, I know I was adopted by them… but how do you know that?"

"Mrs. Rina Swan hired a private investigator from our sector. This is how we got all the information about the Cullens."

"I didn't understand a word you said… Who's Rina?" I muttered with my brows somewhat clutched together.

"Uhm… let's put it this way, you're not adopted." His words struck me. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen took you from the hospital, away from your real parents." His last statement shocked me severely. My breaths sped along with my heart beat.

"WHAT?" I stood up from my seat. I looked at my mom as she has her head down. There was a moment of silence "Ma? Is this true?" I looked at her intently.

Esme didn't answer a word. Aunt Lou doesn't seem shocked at all while Jake sat up as he was mutely staring at me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Esme placed her face on her palms. "SO IT'S REALLY TRUE! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM ME REAL FAMILY" I placed my hands on my waist, and then cupped by hand over to me mouth as my eyes began to water. "Jake, we're gone." I headed out the door and Jake followed me.

"Bella!" Aunt Lou called out but I ignored her and didn't even bother to look back. I tried to open the door but it's obviously locked.

"OPEN THE DOOR" I demanded. Jake was already inside the car.

"Hey hey" he tried to calm me down.

"JUST OPEN IT!" I kicked the front tire. He opened the door for me.

"Don't hurt my baby." He joked but it made me more pissed off. He started the engine, the only thing heard in the car is the sound of the keys softly cling to each other. "Where are we going?" he said, but now with a more serious tone.

"To hell" I mumbled strongly in between heavily breaths.

"Ok, to hell then…" he drove off. I didn't know what to think anymore. Everything's just so confusing. He then stopped after the awkward silence. "We're here" he went out. "Unfortunately, angels are not allowed in hell." and opened my door. His statement made my lip curved in its corner, but it didn't break me out of depression. He closed the door behind me and turned on the security.

I walked in the dark, I don't really know what I'm doing right now, and I'm all spaced out. The effect of the lawyer's words didn't wear off, the impact was completely tragic. I'm just sure that I'm not crying now because of Jake's presence. I'm really glad he was there with me, even if I was close to pushing him away, he's still there for me.

I stood in the middle of the grassy park. It was slightly lit by the light posts. There's a lake by the park, and a bridge through it. I walked over to it and held the railings as I stared at the dimly lit reflection on the water. I leaned closer, letting my wavy brown hair slid down to my shoulder smoothly.

I found out that I was adopted when I was fourteen, I was still a child back then, I ran away and hid behind Jacob. He's the one who told me to go back home and realize their sacrifices for me. I later accepted that since Esme lost Carlisle by that time and she's still grieving. But now the fact that it's already agonizing to know that I have been only adopted and not a biological daughter, then later after 4 years I'll find out that I'm not legally adopted? That I have a real family waiting for me, they both took away my chances of knowing myself better, being with the real blood siblings. _Having my real identity._

I felt delicate fingers tuck my hair behind my ear, he breathed heavily. "Don't tell me, you're planning on running away again." I eyed him. "And please, don't be depressed like this, I hate to see you sad."

"It's something to be sad about, it's something to cry out loud… this is more depressing than finding out I was just adopted… I have a family who's been searching for me in 18 years. That attorney, I treated him bad earlier, I should have offered him tea or something."

"Why did we talk about the lawyer suddenly?"

"He knew who I was before I knew myself… also he knows my real family. I want to talk to him but somewhere inside me is pulling myself back; it's as if I'm not ready to know myself, although I wanted to."

"I think you're just scared of encountering new people in your life… moreover, maybe you're afraid that this may all be lies all over again."

"So yeah, I think I'm afraid of lies. Afraid that maybe tomorrow, this life I lived throughout is all lies. This is something like finding out that this planet is not really blue… I lived my life in a mere mirage. Even my name is a ruse, I'm not really Bella Cullen, I don't even know real my name, who am I really? I don't have an identity to start with."

"You know, your name may change, your birthday and your certificates and other legal papers, but all of those are just written, you'll still be Bella Cullen I know of."

"Finding out all these lies, I can't bear them all. And everything now seems like lies. And I think the only honest thing I know of… is you." He breathed heavily.

"Uhm… There's something you need to know" my chest began pounding. This is not happening, I can't believe that even my best friend has lied to me too.

"What?" I was severely anxious.

"I… I…" I was waiting for his words to come out and leaned closer to hear the words clearly. His face was dull and filled with guilt. "I'm wearing boxers with teddy bear prints." I laughed hard.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I punched his shoulder while a smile was written in both of our lips. "What was that for?"

"Making you smile… and it worked too!" he chuckled lightly. "That embarrassing thing just now made you happy."

"Yeah thanks!"

"So what are your plans?" the atmosphere fell a bit serious.

"I think I'll let the problem cool off in about three days, then ask the lawyer about my family and all those stuff."

"And?"

"Apologize to Esme… I shouldn't have acted that way to her." I saddened once again. I faced Jacob, still with weary eyes. I didn't think properly when I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He placed his hands on my waist thus pulling me closer when I finally pulled away.

"That was awkward" I stared at him still has my arms tied to him.

"No it wasn't awkward, it's… it's crap!" he unclasped me as I did with him. "I imagined that kiss to be perfect but it's nothing more than a crap."

"Yeah! Let's remember not to do that again… sorry, it's just plain stupid."

"Agree… so what do we do now?"

"Head home… in Sacramento"

"Ok"

**~ζ~**

I was seated on Jacob's passenger seat. I was completely spacing out as stare outside the window, watching each raindrop fall. I was thinking about Esme, what if she had an attack that night I walked away from our house. How did she take my reaction? It was really depressing to find out that I've only been stolen from my real family for their own sake. But it still leaves me reaching for my real identity. I was close to being _me_ the Bella I knew of, but my real name may not be Bella. I was still afraid of knowing myself.

"Hey Jake, did you buy apples?"

"Huh? No, I forgot… sorry" he has his eyes peeled on the road.

"Go back" I commanded.

"Huh? What? Go back? That's thirty minutes from here… we'll be losing an hour if we go back now."

"GO BACK" I repeated the words stubbornly.

"Fine" he took the next u-turn and headed to the market like I asked him to, he seemed pretty annoyed with me.

"Sorry, Jake, Ma just loves Washington Apples, I can't come home without them"

He nodded weakly with his lips tightly pressed together. He started ted car's engine and dove away. in the middle if the trip, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw the number is not registered. But I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Ms. Bella Cullen, it's Atty. Eric Yorkie… may I know where are you are right now?"

"On the road to Forks… why?" I heard him sigh as he heard me.

"I'm in Sacramento hoping you're here… but unfortunately, I was wrong… say Ms. Cullen, can we arrange a dinner for us to talk privately, your family have been meaning to meet you since the last two weeks."

The last two weeks is the time that I found out that I'm stolen from my real family, through this person on the other line.

"I'll give you a schedule, I'll bring Jacob with me."

"Ms. Cullen, the matter at hand are confidential details, you can't bring him with you."

"Ok, fine whatever."

"My I suggest our quarters for out discussion."

"Ok, that will be good." I nodded.

"Just give me the time and I'll pick you up in your apartment in Sacramento."

"Private investigators suck, they know too much of me…" I mumbled over the phone. Yorkie chuckled.

"It's our job, Ms. Cullen, thank you for cooperating." I say goodbye politely and pressed the red button. I stared at the phone in my hand.

"Don't go, I don't trust him." Jacob caught my attention, I looked at him. he was shaking his head.

"Me too, you're going with me."

"I am? But I just heard you over the phone that you bring anyone with you."

"He can't stop me."

Soon we reached our house, I suddenly my senses were telling me that something's not definitely right. The house seems like deserted. I stepped on the front porch I pulled the keys from my other pocket and placed a key inside the keyhole. I turned the knob and the house was all dark, it appears that no one's here. But I was not fully convinced myself. I went the second floor, no one's there.

"MA?" I screamed out. I went to the living room and then to the kitchen. I searched every place possible but I never saw her not even her shadow. I sat over to the chair in the dining room. I noticed a note on the fridge. I stood up to take a closer look.

_Bella,_

_Your mom had an attack right after you walked away that evening, she's in the hospital right now, sorry if I can't watch over the house. Your Uncle Rob will kill me if I leave our house. But I'm watching over Esme for some time now. And please forgive her, go to the hospital as soon as you read this note._

_~Your Aunt Lou_

The note was written on a sticky paper, I posted it back on the fridge. My knees suddenly felt weak. This is all my fault, if I hadn't acted that way, Esme will be here for sure. I'm really frightened right now, I mean, the doctor said last time that another attack may lead to severe coma. My head hurts. _Please not now, Ma._

"Bella is there something wrong?" he held my waist to prevent my fall. He looked at the fridge. "She's in the hospital again?"

"Let's go!" I said in a weak voice.

On the way there, I called Yorkie.

"Hello? Ms. Cullen? Why are you calling?"

"I want to meet my family, let's talk tonight!" I was serious when I said my words, I don't really know what I was thinking of. I just want to meet them now, it was an impulsive move I did but somewhere inside me.

"WHAT?" Jacob screeched. "Your meeting with that Yorkie?"

"Yes, after we visit Esme."

"Bella, you should have thought first."

"It's been decided." I said coldly as I went out the car.

"Fine, that's your decision."

I passed the lobby then the receptionist. "Hi" I said awkwardly. "Esme Cullen."

She looked at the clip board on her table. "Room 35"

"Thanks" I walked away then headed straight to the room. First I hesitated to turn the knob. I was thinking this whole thing was just a dream. I can't believe that because of me, she's here right now.

"Aren't you gonna open that?" he shoved my hand away from the knob and pushed the door open. "Bella, this isn't your entire fault." He placed the apples on her table.

"Don't say that, of course I'm at fault." I walked over to Esme's bed and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." I cried as I pulled away. The respirator was the machine that's keeping her alive. I need to thank that machine.

We stayed for a couple of hours and left. I was spacing out completely. Heavy breaths filled my atmosphere with Jacob. We arrived at my ghost house and saw a black car and a man in a suit was standing on the porch.

"Ms. Cullen"

"That was fast."

"Actually, I'm on my way here when I called you." I nodded. I made my way into my house and opened the lights.

"What do we talk about first? Your identity? Parents background? Family background? Your father's family?"

"My father's family?" I asked. "You mean my real parents are divorced?"

"So it's your father first…" he breathed heavily making me nervous as he sat down the couch and Jacob sat beside me. "His name is Charlie Swan, he remarried when he was widowed by Renee, your mom."

"My mom's dead?" I sighed.

"She died in an accident on her way to Florida. You were with her when the plane crashed" I nodded.

"Plane crash" I repeated. "What's my real name?"

"Katalina Swan, born September 13, 1993, you were 1 year and 2 months old when you were stolen."

"I was always told that my birthday was June 20, 1992." I sounded cold "I'm only 17?"

"Now, about your father's family; he remarried Sue Clearwater and has a daughter named Leah Swan and a younger son named Seth Swan.

"A half sister and a half brother." Jacob barged in. Somehow hearing all this made me uneasy.

"Where do they live now?"

"Phoenix, Arizona"

"That's far from here." I bit my lip. "Though I want to see him."

"He's deceased…" he whispered. As soon as I heard his words my jaw dropped wide.

"When?" I held my hand into a fist, trying my hardest to suppress my emotions.

"Four months ago…" he sighed. "I'm sorry."

At by this moment I have nothing in my mind but depression. Both of my real parents are dead. But why? Why did this man tried to take me back?

"That's unbelievable!" Jacob reacted. "Why did you still want her? Her parents are dead!" he seemed to have read my mind.

"Jake, stop" I held his wrist.

"Can we go to Phoenix… tomorrow?"

"I'll arrange that." He nodded.

"BELLA, YOU CAN'T!" He stood up from his seat. "You can't possibly trust him."

"Jake, just shut up." I hissed strongly.

"I can't come with you" he added. "And what about Verdiana?"

"Tell Nessie I'm taking a vacation and it's ok for you not to come." I said motionlessly.

"No…"

"Please stop… I'm going and it's final."

"I guess I'll go now" he said coldly standing up, he knew that he's always defenseless against my stubbornness. "Just be careful." He leaned closer and gave me a strong hug. He buried his face to my neck.

"Thanks"

**~ζ~**

****MsDayDream Notes****

**I love the Bella x Jacob scene at the park… tell me what you thought about it. So maybe some of the readers of this story are waiting for Edward to come out but I think it'll be on chapter four since the first three chapters will focus on Bella's life, these chapters are what I call introductory chapters. And I swear… this is a Bella x Edward fic, it's just not heating up yet, sorry to disappoint you all!**

**P.S. When I introduce Edward, it will be his POV**


	3. Chapter 3: Who am I?

**Spare Another Twenty-Five Minutes**

**-Chapter Three: Who am I?-**

— **[Bella] ****—**

I went out of my room in the second floor of our house. Yorkie is standing by the door. I took my luggage down stairs and locked the door. _What I'm doing right now isn't right, my mom is alone in the hospital barely breathing, and I'm going to a unfamiliar distant land with a stranger._ I can't understand myself why am I doing this? Do I still hate Ma? But I'm sure that I don't hate her one bit, I'm just a bit distanced from her. I want to know myself more because it's my true self, my identity. My actions now are unacceptable, inappropriate, and completely idiotic. But I'm curious. _Who Am I?_

Yorkie took the luggage from my hands and placed it inside a black luxury car. I was suddenly stunned by the sleekness of the car.

"So simple Ms. Swan" he said referring to my plain shirt and old blue jeans.

"Ms. Swan? Sorry I'm not yet used to being called that, I still want to use Cullen."

"Ok, Ms. _Simple_ Cullen" He joked.

"I'm a simple peasant but now being a Cinderella riding a carriage which is this black car." I eyed him as if asking him who it belongs to.

"It belongs to the sector" he whispered.

"Sleek!" I cheered myself as I slid myself in. The inside of the car has complete portable entertainment appliances. Yorkie sat on the passenger's seat in front beside the driver.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"Anything on the news."

"Ok" he grabbed the remote controller and changed the channel to CNN.

_Forbes Magazine recently announced this year's top 5 richest people in the world. The first on the list is Fernandino dela Fuentes of Argentina which possesses over 498.74 billion properties; he is then followed by Valentina Morrison from Spain with 377.98 billion worth of ownership. The third is Guillaume de la Martinière-Allègre from France having a close number 375.96 billion worth of tenure, followed by Edward Anthony Masen Sr. from Arizona, USA having 359.07 billion at hand. The last in the list is __Lefebvre__ Tchaikovsky-Kuznetsov from Russia. _

_For further information, log on to the Forbes website or grab the latest issue of the magazine._

"You know that Masen owns a car company, residences, condominium units and a publication company, there are much more actually"

"It must have been awesome to be that rich" I commented.

"Yup!"

All throughout the trip, we were endlessly talking about the lives of elite people. I didn't even notice how the time passed that we reached the airport.

"Where's my ticket?"

"You don't need a ticket, we'll be flying in a private jet.

"Wow, private jet? Cool." I was so innocent about this. I never rode a plane before and on top of all that it's a private plane. It's just amazing. The inside is luxurious, there's even a stewardess who served me Hot Chocó. And like the car, this has all the entertainment to pass the time quickly.

"Does this plane belong to your sector too?"

"I can't tell you" he left me in wonder.

**~ζ~**

"Bella, we're here" he shook me by my shoulder. I didn't notice that I fell asleep in the plane. I rubbed by eyes with my finger to adjust my blurred vision.

"Here already?" I sounded really drowsy.

"Yup… please get up."

I yawned once more before standing on my feet. "Ok"

Yorkie led me to a limousine. I got shocked instantly upon seeing the lustrous car in front of me.

"Your sector must really by rich" I said in awe.

"You're so naïve Ms. Cullen" he whispered but in a tone I can hear.

"How am I naïve? It's normal for a peasant like me to be amazed by this car, it's my first time too."

"Just get in." he said a bit irritated.

I was watching the rapid images outside the window the limo, carefully familiarizing myself with this place called Phoenix, Arizona.

"We're here!" he said catching my attention from my idling.

High silver steel gates surrounded a huge land. The mansion is completely mesmerizing from the outside. Everything's majestic. It looked like the queen and king lived there. The noble people of the modern era or better described as royalty. I can't believe I'm related to the people who owned this place.

"Mrs. Swan, I'm here in front of the mansion's gate with Katalina." I heard Yorkie over the phone. Not soon after the gates were opened by two men in their bodyguard outfit.

I stared blankly into space when I was trying to figure out that this is my family. I'm rich? I never imagined myself having this state of being. I'm a princess?

The driver opened the door for me. I got out and marched my way into the lavishing front door. "Katalina!" a woman came running and hugged me. "Finally, you're here."

"Uh… Hi" I mumbled nervously. I forgot all my words and my throat kept suppressing the voice in.

She pulled away from her clasp. "I'm Sue Swan, your step mother."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, ma'am" I whispered. I felt extremely uneasy when I heard myself speak to her.

"Just call me Sue or mom if you want, there's no need to be so formal, Katalina." She smiled sincerely making me feel lighter.

"Mrs. Sue, she's lived her whole life in the name Bella Cullen… she may seem uneasy if you kept calling her _Katalina_" Yorkie barged in.

"Oh, ok, sorry Bella."

"No need for apologies…" I smiled lessening the discomfort.

"Ok, please get ready for dinner, Bella." I nodded in response. "A dress is made for you in your room."

Then a young lady approached me in a maid outfit. She took my luggage and led me up the staircase in direction to my new room. I'm entirely spacing out. Then the sound of a door opening broke me out of my daze. She placed the luggage beside the queen-sized bed.

"Will it be fine here?"

"Yes."

I became surprised when she bowed and left the room, in a very respectful.

I guess it's the start of living a princess life. But I don't know the reason why I become so anxious, like I feel there's something missing in my life despite of having all this with me.

I stared at the cocktail dress laid on the bed. It's a sleeveless colored light pink with a tinge flower prints. It looked extravagantly elegant I can't imagine myself being in that dress.

"Lavishing" the only word I can describe the dress and the wide room. "All these for me" I took a glance on the table distant from the bed. I saw a picture of a one-year old child in a baby dress. She has thin brown hair and brown eyes held by both of her smiling parents. The man who seemed to be the father has a funny mustache. And the mom has curly brown hair a bit similar to the child. _Is this me?_

"I can't remember anything…" I whispered holding the frame in my hands. "It's as if I never been a Swan, all those years wasted."

I held the tears back pulling myself into place. I prepared myself for dinner, as she suggested. I went out the room from somewhere not far I heard loud eerie voices. I trailed on to where the sound is coming from which led me to a room from a few steps away.

"YOU'RE TAKING AWAY ALL WHAT'S FOR ME AND SETH JUST FOR A _BASTARDA_ LIKE HER?" the tone sounded really sharp for a woman. She somewhat has a slight Spanish accent.

"Leah, please she's your sister… your father's daughter, treat her well." She pleaded.

"NO, GRANDMOTHER GAVE HER ALL, ALL OF FATHER'S PROPERTIES, AND LEFT US WITH NONE. SHE TOOK ALL WHAT'S RIGHFULLY OURS!" she took a moment to catch her breath. "I JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER IN WHEN SHE LIVED HER LIFE AWAY FROM US!"

"It's your grandmother and father's wish" the girl seemed to have calmed down.

"Sometimes I felt like I never been his daughter" her tone now is more calm but quivering in the sound of crying. "He spent his life searching for her… most of his time with those investigators"

I heard steps coming my way, I pulled my ears away from the door half-trembling. I ran to the staircase and almost tripped over but good thing I grabbed the handle beside the stairs.

"Hey, careful, Bella" Yorkie caught my attention when I heard him say my name. "Can I complement that you look stu—nning?" I looked from top to bottom, I see he noticed the sneakers I'm wearing. "What's with the sneakers?"

"It's not comfortable wearing heels."

"You're a princess now, stop acting like a peasant."

"That's part of me already." I reached the bottom of the grand staircase.

He just nodded. Then offered his arm for me. "C'mon, I'll lead you to the dining room." I took it and gave him a smile.

"Thanks for being a real friend…"

"Yes, you're welcome"

He led me to a chair in a rectangular table. Six maids came out from the kitchen holding various dishes then on by one then placed it on the table. There's like choreography when they danced as they took the lid off the trays, revealing different French cuisine. And stupidly, I was clapping.

"Bella, stop." He held my wrist to break my applause. "They're not dancing."

"Oh…" I sat up hiding my shame but failed due to my reddened face. "Sorry" I whispered. Good thing no one except him is on the table.

Soon, a nurse pushing a wheelchair where a weary old woman sat on. I stood up to acknowledge her presence.

"Good evening" I waved happily.

"Bella, that's inappropriate." He restraint my hands to stop.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Oh stop Eric, it's fine, I see my eldest granddaughter has such a spirit." She uttered with a gleaming smile. "Come here, give your granny a big hug, Katalina" I walked over to her and did what she said, I was struck by a sudden déjà vu, it really appears that this moment had happened before. She tapped my back lightly when I embraced her. "You've grown into a wonderful lady; I must thank whoever took care of you." I saddened as I pulled away from her.

"Esme, my Ma, she took care of me." I showed a weak smile.

"Where is she?"

"She's left in Washington."

"Esme Cullen had an attack, I suggest that we move her here in Arizona, because her spouse had died and she's alone." Eric explained.

"Oh, is that so?" the nurse placed her closer to the table. "Then, we'll arrange it right away."

He nodded.

"What am I really moving here? I thought it was just for a few days?" I whispered to him. But I didn't get any response.

"Sit Bella, we'll talk about it later."

Sue entered the dining room with a young man about twelve or thirteen trailing behind her.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Seth" he smiled.

"Hi Seth" I waved with two hands in so much excitement in knowing him. I didn't have any brother and sister.

"Talk about no breeding" I noticed her voice, she's the one yelling at Sue earlier. She stared at me coldly with her arms crossed. She approached a seat away from me.

"Leah, mind your manners" Sue growled at her. "I'm the one apologizing Bella."

"It's ok" I ate silently feeling a bit uneasy.

The dinner became very uncomfortable as Leah, kept looking at me like I'm some kind of outsider who infiltrated their house, or the glare may mean that I'm a thief stealing the inheritance she's talking about.

Sue tried to cheer up the mood of the dining room by telling jokes about Charlie which I complemented with slight giggles, my grandmother, Katarina, she wants me to call her Rina for a younger tone and shorter name. I see my name _Katalina_ is derived from her name replacing one letter. She tells about how I was I'm still living here, in other words, when I'm only a clueless one-year old. She didn't talk anything about my mom, except the part about Charlie almost killing himself when Renee, my mom died, and loosing me in the accident.

It really didn't make any sense, how do they know that I'm still alive after the crash?

I threw the question to my grandmother she thought about it for a meanwhile, and then answered. "Some doctor saw you alive, he's named James… I forgot his last name, not only him though, some nurses too and the rescuers." She looked at me in the eyes. "And if you are really dead, we'll see your body, but we found no corpse of a Katalina Swan." She smiled softly. "Finding you, my eldest granddaughter, is my wish before I leave this world… this is also your father's dying wish." Her tone sounded solemn.

Somehow her words made me want to cry, I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped the waters trying to escape the corner of my eyes. "I wish I never parted with my father, he loved me and my mom so much."

"Marrying me is against his will, but he learnt to love me, little by little." Sue said coldly. "Charlie is an only child and the only inheritor of business in his generation, and soon he needs another successor for the next generation to come, so he needs to marry and born children."

"The Verdiana Café's secret recipes have been kept for centuries since Napoleon's time." Seth pointed out.

"Verdiana Café?"

"Yup, the restaurant you worked in." Eric cleared.

I noticed the maids clearing the table. I glanced at Leah, who gave me an haughty look and rolled her eyes, she stood up and left the dining table.

"I'm sorry about Leah, she's just a brat." Seth smiled.

"I understand." I nodded formally. "It's really hard to accept a half sister."

"No, you're very much welcomed here, except for that spoiled sister of mine."

"Seth, enough!" Sue scolded. Then turned to me. "Bella, can we discuss about your inheritance now?"

"I guess I'm out too." The young black-haired man stood up and headed for the door.

Eric took out papers from his briefcase. He handed me a thick folder, he also gave Sue and my grandmother a copy.

"As my eldest grandchild, I want to obligate you to be the sole inheritor of Verdiana Café, handling associates and business partners are part." She spoke sharply as my eyes began to widen. _How can she entitle me into such a heavy burden?_ One second I was standing in the porch of a simple two-storey bungalow, and now in a mansion? I took a heavy breath. _How can she give me this duty_? I absolutely have no idea how to handle a simple lemonade stand so hoe am I handling an ancestral café?

"Bella, I'll help you handle this… of course Sue and Rina will manage the company for 2 to 3 or 4 years, while you study business and management… learn every twist and turns of Verdiana." Yorkie explained looking at my dumbfounded face. "Certainly, you're not going to handle the business without any information about it… Don't worry, it'll be fine, you're a Swan after all." She chuckled lightly trying to lighten my mood.

"Let's leave the Café business first, about Charlie's properties her named after you… Eric please tell her." Sue uttered out.

I took a sip of the iced tea on the tables, wanting to wash my throat to exclaim out words like "_I CAN'T POSSIBLY BE A SOLE SUCCESSOR!" _but I can't really say that, I swear I'm screaming inside my mind when I heard all those.

"For starters, there's 700 mil—" he stopped when I spitted out all the juice inside my mouth. I cupped my hand to my mouth in so much shock, "—lion" he continued. I took my handkerchief again, and wiped the drop on the corners of my lips.

"S-Sorry!" I mumbled nervously.

Sue, Yorkie and my grandmother laughed at my reaction.

"…Left in your bank account with a cruise ship" my eyes widened again severely surprised. "And an island in Micronesia." My face frowned.

"Th-Th-Those are all mine?" I whispered each word not hearing myself. I swear in that moment in time, hearing all those made me stutter insanely wanting to pass out_, all those belong to me?_

"Yes." he nodded. I clutched the glass tightly under my palms trying to calm myself down.

Sue and gran didn't faint their smile.

"So anyway, the rest of your inheritance are there in the folder, you can read it if you want"

"_The rest?_ This is not all?" my tone is in huge disbelief. She nodded with poise and a smile on her lips. "I can't take all these, can't you just entitle those to Leah?"

"You can give her a portion, but not exceeding 30% of it all." Yorkie further elaborated. "No including Verdiana."

"Katy, please just accept it, you'll get used to it after sometime."

I guess I have no other choice but to nod in response.

**~ζ~**

I read the folder, it took me 3 days to read it all, I'm all surprised by it. I can claim 70% of all Katarina Swan's properties after her death leaving Seth and Leah with 30% only, giving them fifteen each. That's a really small number compared to mine.

One-hundred seven branches of Verdiana Café in my name, branches from all over that world, including France itself. But I still have to manage all the branches even those who are owned by the _major_ business associates.

A name really marked up to me when I saw the last name Greiner on the list. It took me back to that time in the restaurant making me want to despise him more.

Aside from the inheritance, Yorkie is also arranged the changes in my name. Like disposing of all the certificates and information which have my name as "Isabella Marie Cullen" and the date "June 20, 1992" as my birth date replacing the documents to "Isabella Marie Swan" and my birthday to "September 13, 1993" as well as my age to 17. I'm really grateful to them because they let me keep the name Isabella Marie in my name, but giving them the consent to call me Katy.

As expected, Leah is still bitter to me. She never speaks to me whenever I try to start a conversation, which I also hate. That spoiled brat gets in my nerves. I really hate her, but I want to please her, it's a bit complicated in my part, she hates me too. Maybe I want to throw her the unnecessary obligation that our grandmother had plunked on my shoulders.

A knock on the door from my bedroom broke me out of my thoughts. It opened revealing Sue behind the door. "Bella, I want you to meet someone." She said with a smile. I sat up from my bed and faced her.

"I'll get ready right away…"

I trailed my way downstairs wearing pink v-neck shirt and a long fuchsia skirt three inches below my knee. I wore two inches black and pink high heels, for the first time, I hate to walk with that. Sue just bought it for me and it may seem rude not to use it.

"Bella, have a seat." She offered a chair for me.

"How dazzling, Bella Swan." A familiar voice disturbed me. I tried to find the person owning the annoying voice.

"Bella, this is Michelangelo Greiner." My eyes widened as I saw the last person on earth I want to see. I hate to see him; I nearly forgot how to act logical around my family. I didn't even flash a smile upon seeing him but this is better that going insane in front of them. "He wants to see you since he found out that the first granddaughter have been found." Sue smiled but I completely ignored her because I was glaring furiously as Mike with a sinister grin.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Greiner." My voice sounded husky. The rough sound came out making me want to crush his face even more. Under the table, I hid my clenching fists.

"Yes, Bella, very, very pleased" he mocked making my fists harder.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone" she cheered still with the happy smile not noticing the building intensity inside the dining room. She left the dining room.

"How clever, Ms. Waitress. I didn't really expect you to actually be the missing successor of the Swans" he mocked even more. "No wonder you're that beautiful." I rolled my eyes. I'm more irritated than flattered.

I didn't answer, instead I picked up my fork and piled the spaghetti noodles into a blob, I thudded the steel fork to the porcelain plate creating a sharp clunk.

"Easy there, Ms. Beautiful"

I stood up pushing the chair backwards. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing the most despicable person I knew… how pathetic of me" my voice is in pure infuriation against him.

I walked out the dining room only finding Sue, Leah and Seth in the living room watching some drama series on their huge flat screen.

"Bella, how you find Mike?"

I still held the fists in my hand feeling fury "Annoying." I disregarded to conceal my emotion, when it just came out unexpectedly. Ashamed of my behavior, I marched my way to the grand staircase. I could tell they followed me by their wondering gazes. My feet were heavy as it hit each step.

I reached my room and didn't come out until next morning.

**~ζ~**

The next day, I told Sue what happened with Mike and she understood clearly, it made me relieved. That way I can say she won't let him go to the house anymore. After that breakfast with Sue, I went to school giving her a hug, as a sign of respect, even though it's really uncomfortable. I want let her feel that someone acknowledges her kindness to me.

School ended soon as I expected. My first day was a bit awkward. The people around me are all in poise, like prince and princesses, all flawless. I saw Leah at the academy with some girls. I tried to say hi but eventually failed. I just marched my way to the outside of the gates I took a last glance at the university sign.

**Exclusive University of ****Senofonte**

**Phoenix, Arizona**

It's understood, only elite and high society member of this state. I sighed quite deep. I waited outside hoping a bus or a taxi will pass.

"Bella" an irritating voice called my name. I'd recognize it anywhere here. Mike. "You don't need to wait for a taxi, your step mom asked me to pick you up and apologize for my impudence." People were staring at his sheer stupidity of public display. I guess it left me no choice but to walk to him.

"I hate you!" my honest greeting to him, my tone sounded prickly. He gave me flowers but I didn't budge. I let him drive me home but I sat at the back of his car. When I came home with him, I pretended that everything perfectly fine between me and Mike, showing a deceitful smirk is always part.

I was devastated when Sue thought it's excellent for Mike to pick me up after school. So she decided, without asking my permission to do it every single day of my university life. _What a boring life I'm in_. I wish I'm just the normal and simple Bella I just to be. The simple Bella with her trusty side-kick Jacob.

Since Jacob's gone, I rarely speak to him. I'm always busy with work after classes. My work—more like princess lessons and managing her future empire—it sucked, _totally_. I can't believe I'm done with being simple and now ending up being complex and unreachable as Eric described in one of our sessions.

**~ζ~**

My debut came, I wanted everything to be quiet but my step mom and my grandmother agreed to organize a _royal ball _(still without my permission). It's so grandioso, I barely recognized myself in all that make-up; and the mask I placed on my face that flashed a genuine alluring smile to the guests—which is not sincere and a entirety ruse under the mask, I hated all the attention drawn to me by hundreds of different royal breeding.

I was just glad that September 13 ended. And I admit that even with the most expensive venue and world class buffets. This birthday is absolutely different. I'm usually into quiet gatherings. But the biggest difference in all my birthdays is that my mom, Esme, who is still in coma, and my best friend in the whole wide world, Jacob is not with me. Although he texted me, his presence is still much more appreciated.

Three other birthdays passed, and as with the others that has gone by it's grandioso, also like the past birthdays, no Jacob, no Esme, no more sincere smiles. The greatest gift right now is just returning the simple Bella four years ago. They treated me good but always make decisions against my own intentions.

Just one more semester in Senofonte and I'm managing the business—or better called the burden. Also finishing with Mike's flirting, courting and his annoying bragger. It's a relief finishing college and not seeing him every _damn_ class dismissal._ Finally, my sorrow will end._

**~ζ~**

"Bella, congratulations!" Sue hugged me tight in my toga with that cap in my hand.

"Thanks" I said with that usual faint smile in a happy tone. They prepared extensive meals just for the celebration of my commencement. Like a birthday I see. "Excuse me, can make a phone call?" she broke from the hug.

"Ok"

I ran to my room, threw off the cap somewhere and removed the toga. I reached my phone on the side pocket of my jeans. I dialed Jacob's number. "Please pick up" my voice was quivering.

"Hello?" I'm extremely relieved when I heard his calm voice.

"Jake, it's Bella, can you go here please?" I pleaded. I long for his puppy smile for four long years, I wanted to see him, and right away. He always told me that he can't go because of his studies, now that he finished his college, he can take a short break and see me.

"Bella, slow down, as I promised, I can arrive there by tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright, I really missed you."

"Me too, Bells"

"Bye"

"Bye" I hang up the phone call. I threw the cell phone in the bed. I sighed heavily. How can I take more of this torture?

I'm sure that the following will be my step to Verdiana Company's presidency. I want to see him before all these happen. I changed my clothes into something formal for the celebration downstairs. I took out a cream cocktail dress and changed quickly.

I ran downstairs to the entertainment hall.

"Bella, sneakers!" I looked down to where Sue had pointed it out.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"BELLA" Mike's irritating voice called out. He ran then hugged me shoving Sue right out of his way. "Congrats" I pulled away from his toxic clasp. I felt filthy when I realized that Mike hugged me.

"Eww…" I reacted with a sheepish expression. He didn't mind. I headed for the main table and saw Gran and trailed my way to her direction. I hugged her tightly in my arms.

"Congratulations, my beautiful granddaughter."

"Thanks, I love you" I whispered gently. "My best friend from Sacramento will come here tomorrow, is it ok if I go out with him?"

"Yes dear, it's been four years since you last saw him, it will be fine."

"Thanks" I kissed weary skin on her cheeks. I became really close to my grandmother and my step mother including my step brother, Seth but never Leah. She seems to be really hard to impress. Or is it just me she hates.

"Katy, have you prepared for the rendezvous with our associates?"

"I've got it, don't worry." I smiled at her.

"Good luck my dear" she hugged be once more.

"Yeah, I really do hope for luck" I whispered as I pulled away.

"Join them now, sweetie" she said in a weak cheerful smile.

I nodded then walked to an available seat. Mike was there as always, like all the other celebration. _Annoying_. _Despising_.

"Bella, can we go out tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't, I have to study further the… the…" I thought for a legible excuse. "…the regulations for a company." I turned him down. He gave me a sad look. I wish he'd buy my fib.

"Oh, ok, I'll just come with my dad in your meeting."

I nodded, though I'm very upset because even in the company I'll see him. I turned him down for a million time before. He's been very persistent in chasing after me, but I just wouldn't like him one bit. The sadder part of this is that grandmother and Sue liked him, probably like in those late night drama series: the rich always marries against their will. I might end up in that kind of situation too. _How sorrowful_, and to think that I hate him.

**~ζ~**

Eric came and helped in facing the associates of Verdiana Company. I really am grateful to him. He always gives me advices on how to run the business. It would have sucked if I have to do it alone.

I pulled the glass door's silver lever then headed for the capital seat on the rectangular table. I saw eight men on the table. Eric stood beside me. I felt my hands cold and turn into a fist, trying to calm myself down. My knees were shaking.

"Good afternoon, I'm Bella Swan, the upcoming president of Verdiana." I can't believe I just said that. I never used all those words together before. I sounded so unlike me. I noticed Sue walked over to an vacant seat smiling at me.

"I'll introduce them," Eric insisted. "Part of the major associates, Alessandro Moreau." A man stood up. "Nicolau De Luca" another stood up, I felt uneasy when he bowed his head in my direction. "And Michelangelo's father, Leonardo Greiner" a man stood up. Good thing Mike isn't with him, it will just ruin my mood. "Belonging to the minority of shares, Cristóbal Hodges, Lachlan Garza, Ilmari Nunez, Billy Black," my ear twitched as soon as I heard the name, it sounded exactly like Jake's dad. He stood up letting me notice his black cowboy hat and straight long hair in his shoulder, I hid my suspicion. "And Cameron Mueller."

"Pleased to meet you all." I smiled politely at the group of men.

I prepared a presentation of my future projects for the company, so far there are no objections. _How Relieving_. I sighed as soon as I finished and approached my seat. Mike came and stood beside his father. Eric continued another presentation. Sue gave me a proud look.

_Billy Black. Jacob Black. Verdiana Café._ The words made a fuss in my mind. I was distracted by all these. I didn't realize that Mike is over with his presentation.

"I guess that concludes today's meeting." He closed the small assembly. Everyone approached me and gave me a handshake s a sign of complement to the successful presentation. I've gone through practice for this event, thanks again to Eric. It's surprising how well he knows all these when he's just a lawyer.

Eric approached me last, "Binabati kita!" he said making me wonder.

"What?"

"I said 'I congratulate you' in Filipino." he has 12 languages in his brain. Amazing in a word. This man is just a genius.

"Thanks"

All men trailed out of the office. But I remembered Billy Black. I ran outside to catch him and ask.

"Sir, sorry, if I may ask." I tapped his shoulders lightly. "Is Jacob Johannes Schneider-Black your son?"

His brows went up in surprise "Yes, how do you know him? He rarely talks about his full name."

He was right, Jacob despised his full name, he just thought that Johannes is more of a 17th century name. "He's my friend in Sacramento… is he here in Arizona?"

He nodded. "He's staying at _Majestic Fort Hotel_"

"Thank you" I sighed as he walked away.

"Hey, Bella, where do we celebrate?" Mike approached me. Changing my mood from surprised to irritated.

I ignored him and walked inside the office trying to find Eric. "Can we go now?" I disrupted her conversation with Sue.

"Where?"

"_Majestic Fort Hotel_, now please."

He followed me as I made my way out of the office building to a black Ford.

"Why are we going there again?"

I ignored his question and started another subject. "Who owns the branch in Sacramento?" I eyed him as he pulled out piles of papers and searched for a name.

"Billy Black."

"Unbelievable, he lied"

"Who lied?"

"Jacob, my best friend I'm telling you about. The one who always help me financially, I thought he gets his money from his own bank account. He's rich! He's rich! And he never told me about it. He became friends with a peasant I was before. And he always skips his schedules because it was him who's managing the branch not Nessie." I growled.

Eric's face wondered. "I didn't understand that."

I fell silent.

"Calm down now, we're here" he said in his gentle tone. I went out the Ford as soon as it stopped. I drew close to the customer's service, not noticing the imperial-like arrangement of the lobby.

"Where is Jacob Black's room?"

"Your name and relation to the guest?"

"Katalina Swan. His girlfriend" I croaked, I wanted him to wonder when the receptionist tells him. She dialed a number, she's talking to Jacob now. It seemed that Jacob approved to see me. Telling her I was his girlfriend and my changed name makes me want to laugh at how pathetic I am. I wanted to hate him for not telling me, but I can't I guess I'll just have to torture him for being a mysterious Katalina Swan. I don't think he'll remember my real name; it's been four years since he last heard it.

I scanned the lobby eyeing the glamorous design of the hotel lobby. But then I was more mesmerized at the most beautiful pair of luminous green emerald eyes I held gaze to, we met eyes, he was just so astounding I can call him _perfect_. His messy bronze hair gave him a handsome touch with his perfect face. I wonder what his name is. The world disappeared and he's the only one standing in my vision, he's standing by the elevator wailing for the lift to come. It broke me out of the captivating trance when the receptionist spoke as I look at her. "Room 435" I nodded forgetting thanks.

I glanced over to where he is but he's gone, maybe the elevator came. I was depressed, I wonder where I'll see him again. I headed for the elevator myself to go to Jake's room.

I knocked. And then soon after he opened the door revealing the shocked expression of Jacob Black. "B-Bella?"

"Yeah, a.k.a. Katy Swan" I punched his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you're filthy stinking rich… that your family owned Verdiana Café in Sacramento?" my teeth was grinding as I utter out the words and I punched his shoulder harder this time.

"We'll talk, come in first." He embraced me in his huge biceps. His hug made my eyes water. "I missed you"

He led me to a couch. "I hate you!" I blurted with my arms crossed on my chest.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I'm afraid that you'll push me away if you'll find out I'm rich. Like those when we're in high school, you never talk to the rich ones."

"Is it really that?"

"Yeah… but I see you're a rich one yourself." He eyes the formal attire I'm wearing. "You can take off the heels, I know you hate it." He knew me well, I hate heels.

I pulled him into a hug. "Thanks, I really missed my best friend"

"Me too" he kissed my forehead. "Let's go out"

"Yeah, good idea"

"Am I forgiven?"

"If you let me pay you… then you are."

"Whatever" he chuckled.

I changed first then gone to a fast food chain. We're kind of sick of any suck-up French cuisine. I missed the cholesterol filled hamburger and the salt covered fries dipped to the old fashioned ketchup. I missed the old times when I still eat at some cheap fast food. I want to leave the grandiose world for awhile with my puppy-like friend. Just like the time four years back. Although the whole bistro is looking at our formal attire while eating burger like some slob who hasn't eaten for centuries. the original plan was to a five star restaurant but he changed his mind since he thought our little reunion should be different that our everyday lives. _It has to be simple._

"So… how much to I owe you?"

"Just give me fifty."

"Fifty thousand?"

"No, fifty, to pay the bill here." He joked.

"No… I'm talking about the hospital bills you paid for Esme."

"You don't need to pay, Bella"

"Then you're not forgiven."

"Should we fight because of this?" he shrieked.

"No, but if you insist." I mumbled out.

"Good little Bella" he patted my head.

We chatted and played little game of the fastest eater. The food is a two-layered burger. I won against him even though I lost my table manners. I felt the old Bella back inside me, the wild kind.

We stayed for like 5 hours in the fast food talking about non-sense with soft drinks in between.

"So how's Nessie?"

"She ended up being my girlfriend, that's why I'm so surprised when the receptionist told me that my girlfriend is in the lobby."

"Great" I said smiling suddenly, my phone rang. I didn't want to answer it but it just popped out of my mind that it might involve the company. So I pulled it out of my purse and saw Sue's name flash. "Excuse me," the smile on my face faded.

"Bella, where are you? You have me worried."

"I'm with my friend Jacob Black, sorry I didn't tell you."

"It' 9:30, come home I'm worried." She sighed despondently, "Bring him over and we'll prepare for dinner."

"Ok, by the way, he's the son of Billy Black"

"Ah… I'll be happy to meet him" her tone brightened.

"Bye"

"Bye" I ended the call.

"Jake, we need to go."

"We?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sue _kinda_ suggests that you go there and meet them… it also _kinda_ slipped from my mouth that you're Billy's son."

"Geez Bella, why say that I am? You know I despised being rich."

"It's alright _Johannes_…" I mocked.

"Hey, call me puppy, but not that stinky old name." he said irritatingly.

"Sorry." We reached the black ford.

"You're driving?" he asked staring at the lustrous car.

"Yup" I went inside the driver's seat and him to the passenger's.

We reached the mansion after a few moments. The guards opened the gates when they recognized the black ford. I drove right in.

"Nice, you live here?" he said in astonishment as he scanned the mansion's gardens.

"I have no choice" my voice was serious. I stopped the engine as soon as I finished parking the car. I stepped outside so with Jacob. I made my way to the front door only finding a worried Sue. Jacob trailed behind me staring at my step mom.

"Good evening" he smiled half-bowing his head.

"Sue, my best friend Jake." I introduced him formally. "Jake, my step mom, Sue" I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled sincerely to him. "Let's head to the dining room and let us know more about you. She led him to the room while I tried to trail after them but she restraint me. "Bella, Gran wanted to see you in the garden." She said with an unusual clever smile. There's really something she's up to.

I made my way to the garden but the whole place is dark. I glanced to my watch, it's exactly 10 pm. With my eyes stuck on the watch, different colors of flashing lighten the garden. I looked around the garden totally shocked. _What's going on here?_ _Where's Gran?_

I browsed the garden for any legible sign of my grandmother but none. After a few moments, lights the rose bed lighten. Words are formed using a single neon-light.

My jaws dropped open as I read each piercing words, my brain stopped, I was going to faint, I can't believe this.

The words just struck me. It just made me feel deeper into the earth's grounds. I don't know what to this or what to answer.

The dreadful words written were: _Will you marry me._

Surely it wasn't from Jacob, definitely not my Gran, that would be non-sense. Then the person responsible came out holding a little box in his hand with stupid cheeky smile on. He knelt on his knees. My eyes widened in so much terrified from the uncalled-for moment. He held out the red box and opened it.

"Are you surprised?" he gave me a twisted look on his sickening face. The curtains from wide glass window from the mansion opened, making my attention drew to my grandmother's wishful eyes, a desiring Sue and a devastated Jacob behind it. I saw the look in Sue and Gran's face, they wanted me to say yes.

I don't want to say yes. I looked at Mike's pleading eyes, like an importunate beggar on his knees. I glanced at Jacob's anxious pair of onyx eyes. I can read it say 'decline, Bella' like I wanted too. But unfortunately, I'm declining a Michelangelo Greiner, the most ideal fiancé for me. This is just stupid. I'm not even his girlfriend and he's definitely not my boyfriend. This must be some kind of technical error in me. This is excruciating, if I decline this, I'll be toast, I'm not only declining Mike, I'm also declining my grandmother's wish and Sue's.

I've worked so hard to disappoint them now. But I can't possibly marry him. I already took away my own freedom for all these years just for the family's honor, I can't throw away my freedom to love too. That's the only thing I want to save for myself.

I held a fist in my hands. I want to scream _no_ in his filthy clever face. I want to decline.


End file.
